


Taking Command

by MiraMira



Series: Collected Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, One Shot, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the words of Shakespeare, "some are born great, some achieve greatness, and some have greatness thrust upon them."  Neville Longbottom may be a little bit of all three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Command

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the (sadly purged) 2008_drabbles New Year's event on LJ.

Neville looks up hopefully when he hears more than one set of footsteps approaching his train compartment. But Luna only has Ginny with her. The redhead’s face is drawn so tightly that Neville worries she’s about to burst into tears, which only makes him regret the question that slips out more. “They’re not here, are they?”

Luna shakes her head on Ginny’s behalf.

“What are we going to do?” The question doesn’t come from him, Neville realizes, but from Seamus Finnegan. He’s even more surprised to hear himself answer.

“The same thing they’d do if they were here. We fight.”


End file.
